A Night Like This Will Leave Memories Forever
by Love-Music-Life
Summary: Basically Alex Gets The Substation To Herself To Run For Five Days. A New Girl Called Mitchie Comes To Help Her And The Soon Fall For Each Other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys This Is My Very First Fanfic So If It Sucks Just Tell Me. This Is A Story About Alex And Mitchie Finding Each Other etc. Anyway It's Rated M For Future Chapters ;) Right Now At The Start Of The Story It Is In No Ones POV But That Will Change **__**J**_

"ALEX! Down Here NOW!" Shouted Jerry Alex's Father/Boss. "Coming Dad!" Alex Shouted Back Racing Down The Stairs To The Sub Station. "Your Shift Started Fifteen Minutes Ago" He Grumbled.

" Anyway You Know That Your Mother And I, Plus Justin And Max Are Going To See Grandma And Grandpa For Five Days, So I Know I Sound Completely Insane But…Your In Charge Of The Sub Station For Those Five Days. But We're Closed Tomorrow"

"Okay Daddy I Understand" Smiled Alex While Giving Justin And Max The _Haha I Get The House And Sub Station To Myself For Five Days _Look." "Do NOT Dare Use Magic While Were Away Because There Is Someone New To Help You Out At The Sub Station And She'll Be Arriving Any Minute. She'll Also Be Living With You For The Five Days, She's A Nice Girl, I Know Her Parents. But Alex…Don't Let Her Sleep In Max's Room, It's Disgusting In There. Just Let Her Sleep In Your Room". Her Father Continued.

"Mmm Okay," Replied Alex A Smile Tugging On Her Lips. No One In The Family Knew She Was Gay Yet And She Didn't Really Intend On Telling Them.

The Substation Door Opened But It Wasn't The First Customer Of The Day It Was The New Girl. '_Oh My God…HOTTEST Girl Ever Much?'_ Alex Thought, Staring At The Girl Who Just Walked In. She Was About An Inch Smaller Than Alex, Longish Black Hair About Just Passed The Shoulder, Beautiful Brown Eyes And A Gorgeous Smile. Alex Also Liked Her Style. She Was Wearing Tight Skinny Jeans, Green Converse, A White Band T-Shirt Which Alex Was Pretty Sure The T-Shirt Was Of The Band _Paramore_, and A Green Zipper Hoodie Over It.

"Hey Mr. Russo" She Smiled At Jerry Then She Turned Her Attention Towards Alex. "Hey I'm Mitchie," She Smiled And Reached Out For Alex's Hand. Alex Could Barely Move. She Was Love Struck. That Never Usually Happened Alex. "I'm A-Alex," She Finally Managed To Stutter Out Taking The Other Girls Hand And Shaking It. Her Hand Was Warm, Soft And Smooth. Mitchie's Touch Burned On Alex's Skin. Alex Has Fallen For This Girl.

"Right We're Gonna Head Off Now!" Smiled Theresa And Kissed Alex On The Side Of The Cheek, Everyone Said Their Goodbyes And Alex And Mitchie Were Soon Left In The Sub Station…Alone.

"Soo.." Alex Smiled Awkwardly And Tried To Make Conversation. "Wanna Tell Me A Bit About Yourself?" She Suggested. Mitchie Chuckled And Nodded. "Well, My Name Is Mitchie Torres, I Go To St. Paul's High School About Fifteen Minutes From Here, I Play Guitar And Piano I Enjoy Writing Songs. I'm Into Pop/Rock/Acoustic Type Of Music And I'm Still Kinda Shy About This But I Like Gir-" Mitchie Was Interrupted By A Fat Customer Who Just Arrived In And Who Was Demanding A Sub And Also To "_Make It Snappy_". Alex Could've Killed That Man She Was Sure Mitchie Was Gonna Say She Likes Girls She Would Put Money On It. Both Of The Girls We're Kept Busy All Day So They Didn't Have Time To Chat As It Was Just The Both Of Them Working.

_**Alex's POV**_

'_She Was Totally Going To Say She Likes Girls.. Should I Tell Her I Like Her? Or Would She Freak? But Why Would She Freak If She Already Likes Girls? But What If She Doesn't Like Girls? Ugh This Is So Annoying She Seems So Perfect For Me.' _I Was Having This Argument Inside My Head While I Was Making Subs For Mitchie To Serve. I Glanced At The Clock. '7.56'. The Substation Will Be Closing In Four Minutes. I Wait Until The Last Customer Is Finished And Out The Door Before I Lock Up. 'Hey Do You Mind If I Use Your Bathroom?' Asked Mitchie From Behind Me Causing Me To Jump. 'Um Yeah Sure It's Upstairs, You Can't Miss It' I Smiled. I Just Needed To Mop The Floors And Then I'd Be Able To Ask Mitchie What Was She Still Shy About.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I Climbed The Steps And Seen The Toilet. After I Finished I Noticed A Door With The Letter 'A' On It, I Assumed It Was Alex's. Being The Curious Person I Am I Tip Toed In. Her Room Was Like A Typical Teenage Girls Room - A Mess. Clothes Everywhere. A Guitar Sprawled Across Her Unmade Bed. Books, CDs, DVDs And Sheet Music On The Floor. Yeah It Was Pretty Bad But Who Am I To Judge My Room Is The Same. I Laughed And Made My Way Down The Stairs. I Seen Alex. Beautiful Alex. I Only Met Her This Morning. But I Knew As Soon As I Seen Her That I Wanted Her. As I Touched Her Hand I Knew That I Wanted Her To Kiss Me, I Wanted Her To Hold Me, I Wanted Her To Touch Me. 'Hey Alex Wanna Go Upstairs?' I Suggested Hopefully. She Turned Around To Answer But As Soon As I Walked Over I Slipped On The Wet Floor. I Fell On My Back.. I Feel Like Such An Idiot. 'Oh My God Mitchie Are You Okay?' I Hear Her Ask Genuine Concern Filled Her Voice. 'Yeah, Ow. Okay No My Back Hurts,' I Replied Feeling Like Such A Baby. 'Right Let's Get You Upstairs, You Can Lie On My Bed,' Alex Replied Scooping Me Up In Her Arms And Carrying Me Upstairs. '_My Hero'_ I Thought And Couldn't Help But Smile. When We Got Upstairs Alex Set Me Down Gently On Her Bed Before Kicking Her Guitar Out Of The Way And Other Objects. "Take Off Your Shirt," She Calmly Said.

"What?" I Asked. _Does Alex Know I Like Her? _"Take Your Shirt Off To See If There Is Any Bruising. _Duh Mitchie You Are So Stupid! _I Began Peeling Of My Top. I Could Feel Alex's Seductive Eyes On Me, I Wanted To Wrap My Arms Around Her Waist And Collide My Lips Onto Hers. Alex Walked Behind Me And Went Down On Her Knees. She Traced My Back With Her Finger, I Sucked In Breath As It Stung, But Yet Felt SO Good. "Mmm Yeah There Is Bruising There," She Said While Standing Up Straight Again.

_**Alex's POV**_

"Right Lay On Your Stomach On My Bed," I Said To Mitchie. "Why?" She Asked Sounding Confused. "Cos I'm Gonna Give You A Massage With These Special Oils That Help Bruising. Anyway Some People Say I Have _Magic_ Hands." I Tried To Sound Seductive But I Wasn't Sure If I Was Or Not. Mitchie's Stomach Was So Toned And She Smelled Amazing. I Rubbed Some Oil Onto My Hands And Lay My Hands On Her Back. Oh God She Is So Smooth Her Skin Is Amazing. I Continued In Silence And She Didn't Say Anything Either. I Tried To Test My Luck And Move My Hand Down Lower, To The Waistband Of Her Jeans. As I Did So I Was Sure I Heard A Groan. I Moved My Hands Back Up Again To The Middle Of Her Back. I Then Went Down To Whisper Into Her Ear, "Do You Likes This?". "I Love This," Mitchie Groaned Out. A Smile Spread Across My Face And As I Was Lifting My Head Back Up I Made Sure My Lips Brushed Passed Her Neck.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

_This Feels So Good, More Than Good Amazing. Could She Be Gay? I Want Her So Much. I Could've Swore Her Lips Brushed Passed My Neck There. I'm Burning Up Here. _Alex's Hands Were Still On My Back When She Asked Me, "So What Are You Shy About Liking?" I Knew Straight Away That She Probably Knew I Liked Girls. So There Was No Use Denying It. "Alex, I Like Girls. I've Only Made Out With A Couple Of Them In The Girl's Bathroom At School But I Have No Interest In Boys Whatsoever And Don't Freak, But I Like You - A Lot…But If You Don't Like Me Back I Understand, I Just Hope That We Could Still Be Friends. Yeah?" I Turned Around To Face Her Waiting For An Answer.

_**Alex's POV**_

_SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME A LOT! How Could I Not Like Her Back? She's Gorgeous! _Without Answering Her I Grabbed Her By The Waist And Pulled Her Up Crashing My Lips Onto Hers. I Felt Her Smile Into The Kiss. She Tugged On My Shirt. I Held Up My Arms And Broke The Kiss For A Slight Moment So She Could Take The Shirt Off Me. Our Lips Met Again. I Could Feel Her Tongue On My Bottom Lip So I Let Her Enter. Our Tongues Danced Together. And Mitchie Was Pulling Me Down Onto The Bed With Her. _Fuck This Is So Good._ I Was About To Pull Down The Zip On Her Trousers When She Stopped, She Broke The Kiss As Well. "Alex We've Just Met" She Laughed. "I Know, But I Want You So Bad!" I Whined. She Smiled, "Alex We've Got Five Days Together. All To Ourselves. On The Last Night I Promise You, It'll Be The Best Night Of Your Life," She Winked And Started Plant Kisses On My Neck Before Biting It Gently. "Hey! Don't Give Me Tramp Stamps! I Don't Like Them" I Joked. Mitchie Pushed Me Down Onto My Back And Straddled Me. "Lies, Your Loving My 'Tramp Stamps'" She Bent Down To Kiss Me. "I Promise You, Friday WILL Be Worth The Wait" She Smiled And Got Off Me. "Can't Wait," I Smiled Back. "But Mitchie…" "Yeah Alex?" I Got Up And Took Her Hands In Mine. "I Want You To Be My Girlfriend.". "I'd Love To," With That She Kissed Me And Announced That She Was Going To Use My Shower. "Do You Want Any Help, Like Do You Want Me To Help Wash Your Back?" I Asked Actually Being Serious. "Hah! I'll Manage. Thanks," She Laughed. I Then Heard Running Water.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

_I Can't Believe It! My Girlfriend Is The HOTTEST Girlfriend I Could Ever Have Asked For. And Friday Night Will Be The Most Amazing Night Of My Life. I Know We Could Just Rush Into It And Have Sex Now But I Want It To Be Special. You Know Candles, Rose Petals, Soft Music The Usual Romantic Stuff. _I Stepped Out Of The Shower And Wrapped Myself In A Soft Baby Blue Towel. My Hair Was Dripping Wet. I Walked Into Alex's Room Where I Found Her Lying On The Bed With A Silly Looking Smile On Her Face I Also Noticed The Room Was Tidy. "What's Got You So Happy?" I Asked. "Hmm…A Special Someone" She Replied Getting Off The Bed And Making Her Way Over To Me. She Grabbed The Back Of My Head Not Caring That My Hair Was Totally Soaking And Kissed Me, I Kissed Her Back But Still Holding The Towel Around My Body. This Time It Was Alex Kissing My Neck , I Groaned. It Felt So Good. She Then Began To Try To Move Away My Towel. "Alex…Friday Remember?" I Said Softly. "Okay, But Mitchie Do You Know How Damn Gorgeous And Irresistible You Are?" _She Is So Sweet, I Actually Would Have Her Babies She's So Stunning. _"So Are You Babe, But I Gotta Go Get Changed Into My Night Clothes And Get My Hair Dried, Oh And Where Will I Be Sleeping Tonight? I Asked Her. "Well Max's Room Is Filthy, Justin's Room Is Full Of Booby Traps I Set Out For Him, Mum And Dads Room Well… It Explains Itself It's Mum And Dads Room, So I Guess You'll Be Sleeping With Me," A Smile Tugged At The Corners Of Her Mouth. "Okay But It's Just Cuddling And Making Out" I Told Her. "Absolutely," She Replied With A Smile.

_**Alex's POV**_

'_Mitchieeeeee Why Are You So God Damn Irresistible? I Want You SO Bad! But I Can Count Myself Lucky I've Got The Hottest Girlfriend Ever!' _Mitchie Arrived Back Into My Room Wearing Short Shorts With A Tank Top That Didn't Cover Much Of Her Stomach. But Who Was I To Complain? "Hey" She Greeted Me And Kissed Me Softly On The Lips. I Was Wearing Similar Clothes To Mitchie. She Climbed Into My Bed Beside Me And Put Her Arm Around My Waist And Cuddled Up To Me. "I Was Thinking That We Should Go On A Date Tomorrow, Like The Movies. The Substation Is Closed So We Have The Day To Ourselves." Mitchie Smiled And Squeezed Me Tight. "Alex, I Can't Wait." I Switched Off The Lamp Beside My Bed And We Made Out For Hours In The Darkness. It Was Hard Not To Take Every Bit Of Clothing Of Her Body. But She Was Going To Be Worth It. We Finally Fell Asleep In Each Others Arms. Waiting For Morning To Wake Us.

_**I Hope You Guys Liked It. As I Said My First FF. But If You Didn't I'd Rather You Tell Me I Don't Want To Continue Writing A Boring FF. LOL! Well Please R&R. I Hopefully Will Have The Next Chapter Up Thursday If I Get Enough Reviews. Thanks! X 3 S**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm so sorry about the whole caps thing! It's a stupid habit I have to break lol! Anyway here's chapter 2, it was supposed to be up two days ago but I was busy sorry. So here we go. **

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I can feel the warmth coming through the window of Alex's room, she was still lying next to me asleep her arm wrapped around my waist, her head in the crook of my neck. _'She's so beautiful when sleeping, sleeping beauty'_ I thought. I gently removed her arm from my waist and slid out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to prepare myself for the day ahead. My first date with Alex. A girl who I instantly fell in love with and I know pretty much nothing about her. '_I fall pretty fast and hard, or maybe it's because I think Alex is special in many ways that are unknown to me still' _I picked up my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth when I heard movement in Alex's room. _She must be getting up._

_**Alex's POV**_

'_Where's Mitchie?' _I thought as I got out of bed and wiped my eyes yawning. I spotted her in the bathroom, moving towards her I slid my hands around her stomach and kissed her neck. "Good morning Gorgeous," I whispered in her ear. She replied by kissing me passionately and pushing my against the wall. She finally broke the kiss when oxygen was running low between us. "Good morning to you too," she smiled. _'Hot!' _Mitchie started to dress in her outfit for the day when she asked, "Alex, so what exactly are we going to do today?". I picked up a newspaper lying on my desk and opened it to see the movie listings. "Well we could go see, The dog did it, Big Dada's house 4, Not so scary movie 2 or Banana Montana: The Movie. You pick!" I explained. "I think we'll go with Banana Montana," Mitchie smiled while walked passed me and brushing her hand across my chest. _She so did that on purpose_ "Sure, it starts in forty five minutes so I better get ready,"

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I've been standing down in the empty substation for at least ten minutes and Alex is still getting ready. I checked my reflection in the window. I was wearing a short skirt, _( for no reason whatsoever *wink wink*) _a pink tank top and a yellow cardigan with matching yellow converse, I know a couple of things about Alex and one of them being that she adores converse. "ALEX! We're going to be late, if you don't get down here now!" I shouted up. Just then Alex appeared in the substation, she too was wearing a short skirt and my mouth couldn't close she was breathtaking her legs we're perfect, tanned, long and they looked so smooth. "You look beautiful, " I smiled, Alex looked embarrassed and just kissed me. "Right come on let's go!" she smiled taking my hand. "First we'll go to the movies, then get something to eat and maybe have a romantic time down at the beach?"**(A/N I'm not sure if there are beaches in the middle New York City lol but let's just pretend) **Alex suggested. "That's weird," I said looking Alex straight in the eye. "What's Weird?" she asked. "My perfect date would be on a beach, you know me pretty well, for only knowing me a day," I laughed. "Hey it must be fate," she stated and we both walked out of the substation hand in hand.

_**Alex's POV**_

"Two tickets to see Banana Montana," I asked the person at the movie theatre , once we got our tickets we went to viewing room number 7. "There's like hardly anyone here," I whispered in the darkness. "I know, but I'm not complaining." Mitchie smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. We settled in a dark corner of the room. There were only about six other people seeing the movie, so the place was practically empty. The movie soon began and Mitchie placed her head on my shoulder and her hands on my lap. If it wasn't for Mitchie being with me I would've walked out of the film as it was the most boring thing I've ever had to endure in my life. Mitchie only made out with me once during the whole film in case she missed something! Yeah I'm a bit pissed, but I'm sure she can make it up to me on Friday. The lights went on when the film was over and I stood up straight away grabbing Mitchie's hand and leading her out of the cinema. "Come on let's go I'm starving!" I exclaimed. We made our way into a small café and sat down soon a waiter came to our table.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"What can I get you ladies?" she asked. "A cheeseburger and fries please," Alex asked smiling at the middle aged woman. "Em, a salad with do me thanks," I explained. "Okay we'll that'll be ten minutes ladies," she told us before walking into the kitchen in the back. "Sooo…" I started to try and make conversation with Alex but she just had this grin on her face. Before I knew it I could feel her foot slide up my leg, _'Oh God that feels so good'_ I thought. Ugh I hate it when Alex is tempting me. "Alex," I began, my breathing started to get heavy when her foot made it's way to my throbbing area. "Yes, babe?" she said as innocently as possible. "Fri- Wait until Fri, that feel's so _good," _I couldn't finish my sentence without moaning. But I knew if I let her keep on doing this I'd end up losing my virginity to her in the girls toilets and that wasn't really my vision of 'special'. "Alex, as much as I like that, please stop. Today is Tuesday, not long until Friday!" I smiled. Alex looked a bit upset but nodded her head in agreement. I put my hand over hers on the table, "I'm looking forward to going to the beach," I began smiling at her. "Yeah, me too," she replied also smiling. Soon our food came and over our meal we talked about ourselves, I learnt that Alex likes rock music, hated reading, used to have a best friend called Harper but some fight over an item of clothing or something made them fall out, and had a boyfriend called Dean but broke up with her for the 'schools bitch' Gigi. Alex learnt that I played guitar and piano, I write my own songs, I love to sing, I went to Camp Rock over the summer, and that I'm hopefully trying to transfer to Waverly High after the summer.

_**Alex's POV**_

Mitchie was finished her food long before me, but soon we were able to get up and leave. I took her hand and walked silently in the direction of the beach . "Alex…" she began. "Are you mad at me?" she stopped walking and turned to look me in the eye, I did the same. "No, why?" I asked sounding genuinely confused. "It's just… I think your mad at me because I want to wait until Friday to sleep with you." she squeezed my hand. "Mitchie it's not that it's just, I get the feeling you don't want to sleep with me because Friday is our last day together and I'll probably hardly if ever see you again after this and your keep tempting me too, I keep getting mixed signals," I think tears were starting to form in my eyes which was weird because Alex Russo _never_ cries. "What? Alex no way, of course I want to sleep with you but I want to make it special, I want it to be in a bed with candles and soft music and the usual romantic stuff and I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's what I want." She grabbed the sides of my arms tears also forming in her eyes. "But we can get all that stuff now, please Mitchie I'm scared." tears started to stream down my face. "Scared of what Alex?" Mitchie also had tears tinkling down her left cheek. "Of losing you," I simply stated. Mitchie looked shocked, almost hurt. "Alex, you won't lose me, even if you wanted to," she gave a slight laugh. "Now come on I wanna go to the beach!" she wiped away my tears and kissed me on the lips before grabbing my hand and running in the direction of Sandy Beach.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

_**(A/N For this bit you may have to look at the lyrics of Demi Lovato's song 'Stronger' to get some parts that are in italics it's an awesome song and still to this day I'm convinced she wrote this about Selena or at least a girl.)**_

'_The night is getting darker and soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us' _I thought as I looked up at the sky while lying down on the sand next to Alex. "Hey Alex…can you sing?" I asked her. She laughed and said, " No, not really," "_Sing a song for me," _I asked her. She looked at me confused but started to sing, "I wanna have sex on the beach, come on move your body, I wanna have sex on the-" "Alex!" I laughed while nudging her gently in the side. "You seriously have a problem," I was still laughing. Alex looked at me, her brown eyes sparkling. "No, I have an addiction. My addiction is you, you're my drug," she whispered before kissing me softly, after a minute Alex deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue inside my mouth, I straddled on top of her, holding her sides. After we broke the kiss I stood up and reached out my hand, "_So follow me, onto the moonlit sidewalk and take my hand. Grip it tighter and don't let go_," she did so and walked down the sidewalk the silver moon lighting up Alex's face perfectly. We seen a wall that looked over the sea and sat down on it together Alex put her arm around my waist and I put my head in the crook of her neck.. "_Did you feel that breeze? A tide of chills just swept over me, it must have been from the brush of your hand_,"I told her. Alex looked at me and gave that adorable smile I love and kissed me on the forehead. "Mitchie, you mean so much to me, do you know that?" she told me. "I do now," I smiled before saying, "_ Pull me closer into your arms, a little closer baby_," she did so and we sat watching the calm sea for another ten minutes before making our way back to Alex's house. "That was fun, I really enjoyed it!" I smiled at her when we were in bed together later that night. "Me too," she agreed before wrapping her arms around me and yawning. "Night babe," she said before shutting her eyes. "Night Alex," I kissed her forehead and settled down in the bed waiting for sleep to come find me and give me sweet dreams about Alex.

**Sorry that wasn't too long or good. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! But I really wouldn't mind suggestions on where to go with this story. So if you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to say because if I do use your idea I will credit you! Like should Mitchie give in and sleep with Alex now. Will Alex tell Mitchie about magic etc. Will Alex do something stupid like burn down Waverly substation lol! Please review guys. Thank you. I am in love with that song stronger it's amazing. **


End file.
